


The Silver Sails

by anxielin, cinder_like_ember, olligane, TiredPanAndNotAFan



Series: The Silver Sails [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Literally just character profiles, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxielin/pseuds/anxielin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder_like_ember/pseuds/cinder_like_ember, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olligane/pseuds/olligane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/pseuds/TiredPanAndNotAFan
Summary: Our mechanism OCs, the crew of the Petit Lapin, known as the Silver Sails!
Series: The Silver Sails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046695
Kudos: 4





	1. Léon L’Étoile

this is leo's aaaaaaaaa


	2. Proznia Z. Jasnosc

Name: Proznia Z. Jasnosc  
Nicknames: Proz, Fishface, Prozzi, Z  
Gender: Fem  
Pronouns: she/her  
Age at mechanization: 26  
Tol or Smol: smol (3'4)  
Looks: dolphin-like gray skin with black spots and stripes (ultraviolet bioluminescence), black hair, flat antennae, a metal throat with mechanical gills, ink-black eyes with multiple sets of eyelids, sharp teeth, webbed hands/feet  
Personality: suspicious, prone to isolating herself. Especially interested in environmental/oceanographic science. Ready to slap a bitch.  
Backstory: Proznia was a ranking officer on a military submarine of the Brudzian Oceanic Exploration Guild's 148th Deep-Bound Fleet. She was about thr equivalent of a first mate, but the captain died in a battle against a pod of dziowy, a thing that looks like if you mixed a shark, a rockfish, and a sea-star. The sub's communication hub was destroyed, leaving Proznia as the highest-ranking officer on board. The crew quickly devolved into trying to kill and eat each other, so Proznia got out and tried to swim away, to confront the dziowy that killed her captain. She was killed. Dr. Carmilla found her and brought her back, giving her a titanium throat and more powerful and effective gills. Always wary of the people around her, she is too used to mutiny to ever trust any of her crew again.  
Extras: really really hates even the concept of cannibalism, especially regarding Carmilla's vampirism. Her favorite color is blue.


	3. 火花 影 (Hibana Kage)

Until Hibana's creator can put something better, I (Cinder) will put the basic summary of the character.

Name: 火花 影 (Hibana Kage)

Nicknames: Sparky

Gender: FUCK

Pronouns: Fae/faer

Age at mechanization: around 26

Tol or Smol: Around average height? I'm gonna say about 5'5 ish

Looks: Pale skin. Glowing eyes that change color depending on faer mood, bright blue, curly hair that's cut short in a bob cut. Faer mechanism is the neck, and there are glowing bloodstains below the area. Fae generally wears all black, close fitting clothes that are easy to move around in.

Personality: Fae may be on the smaller side, but fae will fight you if you're a threat to faer friends or faerself. Fae generally carries around a few

Backstory: Hibana is from the planet 星の花 (Hoshi no hana), or Flower of the Stars. It abounds in vibrant colors and neon lights. Hibana was a doctor before the cyborgs decided to wreak havoc on faer city. All of faer family was killed and fae was left alone. Still fae continued to work in the streets, trying to help anyone who needed it. This meant that fae helped both sides. Although fae held resentment towards the cyborg gangs, fae wouldn't let that get in the way of faer work. Everything was going relatively well until a gang decided to snatch Hibana and take faer to their headquarters to try and fix up a very hurt leader of the gang. When fae told them fae wouldn't be able to fix the damage done, they slit faer neck, leaving faer for dead.

Extras: Fae is a polyamorous asexual lesbian :) 

Links:

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3eEDIbVMBftfdLgJTEr7Vx?si=fosPxEb4Qk-sZ1-NYhSzLw)

[picture 1](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/767114136114429972/777599021674004480/download20201001144809.png)

[picture 2](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/767114136114429972/777599167269961738/download20201001214457.png)

[picture 3](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/767114136114429972/777599169980268564/download20201001183129.png)


	4. Avery de Reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cinder_like_ember's character

Name: Avery de Reine

Role: Engineer

Also known as: Ave

Pronouns: ce/cir

Appearance: Very tall, with really weird proportions. Ce was very short before mechanisation, but cir mech limbs are Absurdly long. Ce has kinda long, very curly purple-magenta-ish hair, and yellowish eyes. Cir mechanisms are cir arms and legs: ce has four Very Long arms, two from the shoulders and two from mid-back, and cir fingers are Strangely Long and also Sharp. Cir legs are similarly Long. Ce rarely wears shoes, only when absolutely necessary - simply since there's no point when cir feet are made of metal. Ce is always wearing a scarf which ce hides cir face behind. Cir hair would usually be a massive mess, except that some of the crew enjoys playing with and braiding cir hair, so ce generally has at least one braid. Ce is quite often covered in mechanism oil or similar grease - since cir home planet is Very dirty, ce just doesn't notice when ce gets grime on cer. Ce wears a thick belt around cir waist that holds various useful tools, and has a favourite long coat ce likes to wear, but ce doesn't actually care at all about appearances. It's all to do with comfort and practicality.

Personality: Ce's generally slow to trust and slow to care, but after a long time ce can become very loyal. However, ce is Very emotionally repressed. Ce does Not understand cir own emotions, let alone those of others, which can lead to Shenanigans - as a result, ce comes off as incredibly aloof and does not seem to express emotions properly, if at all. Ce's Incredibly manipulative, and has crises when ce fails to predict or control someone, or when ce doesn't understand cir own actions.

Backstory: Ce was raised on a very faction-based world, and was picked out practically at birth as being incredibly talented with pattern recognition and prediction, so ce was taken by a faction to be trained as an "advisor". This entailed being chained up in a cellar and asked questions about scenarios to find the most beneficial course of action. Eventually, ce became so renowned for cir ability that factions would pay for cir advice - thought to be unbiased since ce doesn't have any moral or emotional allegiance, as ce was raised as a tool. However, ce wanted to escape, saw the conceit in the factions, and didn't want to forever be used for common political machinations. Ce obviously knew everything there was to know about any conflict, because ce was constantly being given information - so ce manipulated every faction until it broke into all-out war, destroying all meaningful civilisation on cir planet - and the factions didn't realise this until it was too late to turn back. Cir first death was to malnutrition (being left chained in a cellar, but this time without anyone to care for cer), but the previous Sails had heard rumours about how this war was orchestrated by a single player, and so they tracked cer down, and revived cer giving cer mechanism limbs (because they were effectively dead from muscle atrophy).

Extra:  
-ce/cir pronouns were one of the "it/its" pronouns of cir mother tongue - the one used for robots, tools and slaves. Ce kept the pronouns because ce didn't know any equivalent in common - ce thought "it/its" was for inanimate objects only, and by the time ce realised, it was already habit.  
-the primary serving robots on cir planet were spider-looking monstrosities. Having been treated cir entire life as a tool, ce began to see cirself as more like the robots than as a human _(I jokingly refer to cer as a "spider-adjacent")._ This is why ce has more limbs than strictly necessary and why they are Strangely Long - it was by request, so ce could be more like them. Ce also requested that the material was salvaged from one of the robots, so ce could keep them with cer for the rest of cir existence.  
-ce is ace/aro, fairly obviously. Ce doesn't have a good enough grasp of emotion to even Begin to understand romance, and ce doesn't actually Have the tools to do anything sexual, as cir leg mechanism joins the body at the hip.  
-cir home planet is Really dirty - think dieselpunk. Awful acrid yellow-brown smog that you can't escape, the rain is practically sludge, the groundwater is polluted beyond repair, everyone, even the highest-class, is always covered in something awful and chemically. The concept of bathing or showering with water is unimaginable - the water will only make you dirtier. The most you'd do is wipe yourself down with some sort of dry cloth. The sky is an awful off-yellow constantly, and criss-crossed with massive metal tubes and pylons, spiderwebbing the entire planet.  
-ce Detests the cold. when ce gets too cold ce has flashbacks to the cellar and the chains - so ce always layers up more than necessary. Similarly, ce Adores soft things - all cir scarves are very soft for this reason - because they are comfortable, warm and safe - a constant reminder that ce isn't under anyone's control anymore.  
-ce has Long Knife Fingers. This means that ce Loves picking apart thread and yarn - it's like a stim, or a stress reliever for cer. Ce can get distracted for days with a ball of yarn, picking it apart and tangling it with cir sharp fingers. Ce also enjoys braiding hair, but it can sometimes end chaotically for this reason.

I might add character dynamics later

[picture 1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767114136114429972/775764849614520380/20201110_165149.jpg)

[picture 2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/778958461211508737/785561997432586300/20201207_174140.jpg) [picture 3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767114136114429972/778933471929696287/331317_EDlnVj5Q.png)


	5. Freddie

freddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Pharaoh Mango Annoa

Phar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. le Petit Lapin

Name: le Petit Lapin

Role: the Ship

Pronouns: they/them (formerly she/it)

Petit was stolen by Leo when he escaped his home. As they handled him trying to manage the ship on his own, and witnessing Doc C's treatment of him, they began to gain more and more sentience and free will, giving the crew more and more surreptitious help, until they came out, in a sense, to Avery. They are, essentially, an AI that learned what it means to care.


End file.
